1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drafting tools and accessories, and more specifically to an improved ellipsograph device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most draftsmen and illustrators still use ellipse templates rather than ellipsographs because known ellipsographs are undesirable as drafting tools, for a variety of reasons:
a) lack of simplicity in operation; PA1 b) lack of accuracy; PA1 c) inability to draw small ellipses (e.g. 1/16"); PA1 d) inability to draw large ellipses (e.g. greater than 4"); PA1 e) inability to produce ellipses with variable minor axis; PA1 f) complexity of structural configuration; PA1 g) incompatible size; PA1 h) tendency to get stuck; PA1 i) use of needles, which causes damage to the table and the drafting paper; and PA1 j) they do not have ways of indicating where to set them in order to draw the ellipses exactly in the right place.